User blog:Nobody700/What if: House of Evolution arc part three
"And a one, and a two, and a three, and even a little four!" Metal Bat slammed his bat into four Mysterious beings, looking bored, and one giant turtle monster got into his shell. "YOU FOOL! NOT EVEN A TANK SHELL CAN BREAK THIS! WE TESTED IT OUT!" Metal Bat broke the shell, looking even more bored. "Damn, these monsters are getting more and more disappointing every swing." Metal Bat did a back flip, and stomped on an armadillo monster, crushing it under his feet. He looked around, and clearly saw that the other mysterious beings ran off, terrified of him wiping out 6 Tiger class enemies like flies. Metal Bat twirled his bat, clearly unimpressed about every single detail. He began to wipe the blood off his bag with a rag, when he heard clapping. "I'm impressed. Even Armored Gorilla can't kill them that fast. But me? Oh, I can." The being stood up, and he was a large lion, with a large smirk. "I, am the Beast King." Metal Bat swung his bat, but Beast King dodged the attack, and Metal bat smirked a little. "Oh... This should be fun." - Child Emperor was alone, checking through his I-pad, and was sitting down. A large, 22 feet tall bull with gladiator armor and one eye appeared, holding a 7 foot long claymore. "I am Bulloge, a loyal warrior to Dr. Genus. Young boy... I shall kill you." 'Bulloge: Disaster Level demon, upper class 1.' Child Emperor took a chocolate bar out of his pocket, and touched his backpack. His backpack opened up, revealing a large cannon. "Charging, at 20%..." "What's tha..." In an instant, the laser fired, and Bulloge was disintegrated. Child Emperor broke his chocolate off, and started to eat it, clearly bored. One would have noticed, that next to the pile of ash of Bulloge, two other piles of ashes remained. Child Emperor stood up, and walked ahead, checking his I-pad. "They're getting tougher each time. First one required 10%, now 20%? I may have to charge it up to 35% at this point." - Dr. Genus was watching them go, and saw ZombieMan moving up disturbed. He smiled, taking a closer look at ZombieMan. "Hmm... I knew it. He is one of my subjects. That face... My perfect type! Tall, dark, and handsome. Either that famous PlayGirl model is coming to kill me, or the zombie I based him off of wants revenge. I'm guessing the latter. Men... Awaken Mosquito Girl. I want to see her fight him." Clone 26# and Clone 31# were both standing close, and leaned to each other. "I knew he was Gay." "Dang it, I owe you 25 bucks." - Stinger was fighting off Kamakyuri. Stinger was covered in scars and his leg was broken, and Kamakyuri had a massive hole in his stomach, and was covered in his own blood. Kamakyuri tried to slash at Stinger, but Stinger dodged, and did a backflip. He pulled his spear back, and took a deep breath. "At this point, I'll lose. Better use my ultimate move. ROARING LIGHTNING STABBING THRUST!" Stinger leaped forward at full speed, spinning his spear at full force, and it strikes Kamakyuri, destroying him in an instant. Stinger falls, and is completely tired. "Man... I bet he was a Dragon threat... With him stating he was an advanced member and the like..." Chain'N'Toad slashes Frog Man in the neck, and Frog Man has a large scar appear in his throat. "You fought strong... Thank you... I die, clearly knowing I was surpassed." Frog Man dies, and Chain'N'Toad holds his stomach, which has a stab wound. "Indeed. You fought strong." Lightning Max roundhouse Kick Slugerous heads, blowing it up. "Man, I've been having a massive headache since I fought this guy. Now... I'm actually feeling a lot better." DeathGatling was destroying his enemy with his bullets, causing the ground to become filled with holes from the impacting force. "Just die you damn shrimp." Lightning Genji slammed his electrical batons in the face of Ranpo, killing him with an electrical surge. "Don't call me Tiny." Sneck was holding a broken arm, but he was twisting the body of his enemy, killing it. "Damn, I'm hoping these are the strongest guys! I almost died twice in this fight." Forte was sitting, listening to his music, and he stood up, watching everyone wipe themselves. Stinger and Sneck were the most injured members, with Chain'N'Toad bleeding from a stab wound. DeathGatlin saw, and pointed at Forte. "You protect these 3. Lightning Genji and Lightning Max would move ahead, got it?" Forte heard it, and wanted to object, but DeathGatlin stared at him, causing him to shiver. "Yes sir!" DeathGatlin then walked ahead. At this point, he was leader. It made sense. Many people said that among the A class heroes, he was easily one of the strongest, and possibly one of the few who could defeat a genuine Demon Threat alone. Lightning Max and Lightning Genji were both incredibly powerful, just as strong as Stinger, who is considered one of the Elite A class heroes by the masses. That's when when they saw something coming in front of them. In a flash, it was in front of them. A large mechanical gorilla like creature. "Bzzt, targets acquired. Founded at sector K49. Shall now eliminate." DeathGatlin pointed his Gatling gun arm at Armored Gorilla. "Don't underestimate me. I have killed three demon class opponents before. You'll just be another one I killed." He fired his bullets at Armored Gorilla. These bullets were special. So powerful, no ordinary machine gun could handle them. They were a cyborg attached creation to DeathGatlin, who was one of the few people strong enough to not only handle the recoil, but perfectly use it. Even Demon class monsters were torn to shreds by these bullets. They all hit Armored Gorilla, but while the impacts forced him back, none injured him. "Damage to integrity... .02%. Ammunition at 350% more powerful then hi litany grade machine gun fire. Analysis... Chance of defeat? 0000000000000000%!" Armored Gorilla slammed his arm into DeathGatlin, knocking him out instantly. Lightning Max saw this, and did a flying round house kick. "Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick!" The attack was one he was proud of. It once killed a Tiger class level 5, which made him go from rank 31 to rank 25, and made him famous for a week. Since then, he only made it 3x as powerful. However, he saw that Armored Gorillas helmet had only a tiny dent in it. "Damage to integrity... .06%." "Oh crap..." Armored Gorilla slammed Lightning Max with his arms, crushing his ribs. Lightning Genji was about to strike, but Armored Gorilla kicked him into the wall, causing it to break. Armored Gorilla ran forward, and saw the remaining heroes resting. Forte was listening to his music, and saw Armored Gorilla. He nearly panicked, but before he could strike, Armored Gorilla punched him into Chain'N'Toad, knocking the both of them out. Stinger grabbed his spear, and dashed at Armored Gorilla. "Dashing Spear Thrust!" The spear struck Armored Gorilla, but while it caused a dent in his shield, the spear broke. Stinger was then grabbed, and slammed onto the ceiling. Only Sneck remain, and he chuckled to himself nervously. "Wanna banana?" - ZombieMan was moving ahead, loading his gun, and heard a buzz. He pointed it forward, and saw a sight that would shock him. A large mosquito women headed towards him, laughing, and in an instant, sliced his head clean off. She was behind him, admiring his headless corpse. "Hmm... I was told to be careful, but it seems they panicked over..." ZombieMans body pointed the gun, and fired in Mosquito girls head, blowing it off, killing her instantly. Had she known three things about him, she may have survived longer. A) His desert black eagle is one of the few handheld weapons powerful enough to kill Demons, but can also shatter the human arm instantly. Only the most powerful of S class heroes don't use it, and they have no point to have if because they're stronger then it. B) He can regenerate from any wound. At this point, his head should grow in 10 minutes. C) He hated bugs. End of Part three. Category:Blog posts